Electromagnetically non-contact readable information carriers, so-called RFID transponders, comprising a chip or chip module and an antenna are known for the identification of goods or living beings, and can be disposed on a product, a living being, a label, a tag, a package, a container or a transport aid such as a pallet, bag or container. The identification of goods and living beings using electromagnetically non-contact readable information carriers facilitates the manufacture, processing, storage, monitoring, logistics, sale and protection against tampering with such products, pirating, or the incorrect identification of the origin in meat production. In contrast to directly or coded optically readable information carriers, electromagnetically non-contact readable information carriers are largely tamper-proof and non-sensitive to contamination and cleaning agents and are also readable without optical sight.
As a result of the miniaturized designs of electronic chips or chip modules for the HF, UHF and SHF ranges, these can be attached at suitable locations almost without impairing the use of the goods. However, the reading range of the information carrier is substantially dependent on the antenna connected to the electronic chip or chip module which must be matched to the working frequency and cannot be arbitrarily reduced in size without deterioration of the antenna gain. The connection or coupling or its reliability during the duration of usage between the antenna and the electronic chip or chip module can be a problem, especially if they are subjected to mechanical, thermal or chemical influences.